


Original Prompt Meme part 1

by Tonystarkisaslut



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Age Play, BDSM, Cum drinking, Docking, F/M, Face-Fucking, Little Space, M/M, Multi, Original ask meme, Punishment, Size Kink, Spanking, Voyeurism, Watersports, role play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:42:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22510417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tonystarkisaslut/pseuds/Tonystarkisaslut
Summary: https://tonystarkisaslut.tumblr.com/post/190578291024/send-a-ship-no-more-than-4-please-of-anyI created this, and I’ll be filling prompts throughout the week! (Hopefully)
Relationships: Clint Barton/Natasha Romanov, James "Bucky" Barnes/Peter Parker, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, James "Rhodey" Rhodes/Tony Stark, Natasha Romanov/Tony Stark, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Peter Parker/Pepper Potts, Peter Parker/Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Peter Parker/Steve Rogers, Peter Parker/Tony Stark, Steve Rogers/Thor
Comments: 7
Kudos: 105





	1. Starker C1

“No!” Peter pouts and stomps his foot, arms crossed over his chest.

Tony raises a brow, challenging him. “No? Is my perfect angel boy being a brat today?”

Peter huffs at him, turning his back to his daddy. “Don’t wanna get dressed!” He says to the wall.

Tony smirks, stepping closer. “Oh? You don’t wanna get dressed? Don’t wanna go to daddy’s very important meeting? Then what do you want, baby boy?”

Peter looks at Tony over his shoulder, a suspicious look on his face. “I wan... I wanna pay dadd by y! Wanna pay n not go to boring meeting!”

Tony purrs, taking Peter’s hand and softly leading him to the couch. Tony is going to regret letting Peter get away with this later, but he doesn’t wanna go to a boring meeting either, so. “Okay baby. What do you want to play?”

Peter’s eyes light up at having got his way. “I want daddy to lick me!” He says without any shyness, something big Peter has trouble doing.

Tony growls deep in his throat. “Yeah? My princess wants daddy’s tongue up his little hole?” He pushes Peter up against the couch, crouching behind him. “Okay baby. Only because daddy wants to as well.”

Peter shimmies his hips in excitement, making Tony groan at the front row seat. His ass. Jesus. Tony could write poetry about his baby’s perfect ass.

And the noises Peter makes when he’s getting eaten out. He whines so pretty when Tony bites down on his cheek. He cries out so loud when Tony tongue fucks him. He makes the cutest little punched-out moaning noises when Tony sucks on his rim.

It’s heaven on earth, eating his baby out.

When Peter finished, Tony pulls back and licks his lips, smiling at the panting Peter. “Better now baby?”

Peter suddenly starts crying, throwing himself into Tony’s arms. “‘M sorry daddy! ‘M so sorry I was brat! Bad baby!”

Tony coos, rubbing his back. “It’s okay honey. It’s okay. Daddy has you. Daddy forgives you. You want your bath now?”

Peter sniffles and nods, pulling back and wiping under his eyes. “Yes pease Daddy.”


	2. Starker A2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Golden shower

“Tony I... can I ask you something?”

Tony looks up from where he’s working, smiling. “Yeah, of course! What’s up baby?”

Peter whimpers, fidgeting. “I was watching... some um... videos...”

Tony smirks. That’s always Peter’s way of saying ‘I found a new kink I want to try’. “Yes?”

He blushes a very pretty pink, and looks to the ground. “It um... it was a video of a man um... he... he peed on a girl? And-and I... i would like. To try that. Please.”

Tony smirks. “You want me to pee on you? A golden shower?”

Peter is now red, and he nods quickly. “Yes please. It looked... she looked like she really enjoyed it...”

~

That’s how Peter is kneeling in the shower, shivering at the cold. “Okay... I’m ready. Just... I don’t want any on my... on my face this time. Just my chest please?”

Tony nods, stroking himself a bit. He can’t get too hard or he won’t be able to pee, so he keeps it light. “Okay baby. Are you ready?”

Peter nods, letting out a shaky breath.

He shouldn’t have been so nervous.

When the piss hits his chest, and it starts to run down him... god, it’s fucking good. It’s so fucking good. He can’t believe he ever thought he might not like this!

When Tony is done, Peter is shaking, cock as hard as a rock, and he is sobbing with how good it feels.

“Tony please, please, it’s so good-please-“

Tony fell to his knees, starting to jerk Peter off as hard and fast as he can. “Yeah? Like that? You like getting pissed on like an object?”

Peter cums so hard he sees white. He sobs into Tony’s arms after. “Lemme, lemme-“

Tony smiles, standing up and Peter starts to suck him off. He makes a face at the slight piss left over, but then Tony is cumming down his throat and everything else is forgotten.

Tony smiles, pulling Peter up. “Was that good baby?”

Peter nods, blushing a bit. “Next time... I think in my hair and face would be okay.”


	3. Stucky E1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Docking

“Steve.”

Steve looks over from where he’s sketching on the couch, smiling at Bucky. “Yes?” He asks softly.

Bucky shifts, obviously uncomfortable. “I... I did what you asked.”

Steve puts his things on the coffee table, giving Bucky his full attention. “Oh? Which one?”

Bucky shifts again, huffing in embarrassment. “You told me it might be fun to look up “kinks” for us to try.”

Steve nods, smiling in encouragement. “I did. The 21st century is a wonderland, isn’t it Bucky?”

Bucky nods slowly, still not meeting Steve’s eyes. “I found a list. It was in alphabetical order.”

Steve smiles fondly. Of course Bucky would find that an important detail. “Okay. Did you see any you liked?”

Bucky chews his lip and nods. “Many. There was one I didn’t understand, though.”

Steve cocks his head, curiosity flaring. “What’s up, Buck?”

Bucky looks at Steve in the eye now, letting out a soft sigh. “It was called docking, and I don’t... understand how that could... happen.”

Steve’s breath hitches. Oh thank the gods, Bucky asked about a kink Steve already explored. “Okay so... you know how... you know how you were circumcised? And I’m not?”

Bucky nods, back stiffening. It’s more normal now, he’s aware, for people to be circumcised, even if they aren’t Jewish like he is. It’s still a slightly sore subject for him though.

Steve smiles reassuringly. “Well, because I’m not, that means I still have foreskin, right? And it’s really stretchy?”

Bucky frowns. “I... don’t understand. It’s stretchy? I thought it just covered...”

Steve takes Bucky’s hand. “How about I show you while I explain. I think this’ll make it easier.”

~

Naked on the bed, it only took a couple minutes of kissing for them to both be hard.

“Okay, so-“ Steve grabs his dick, stroking it. “You see how the skin moves over the head?”

Bucky nods, doubt in his eyes. “I’ve seen this part before, yes.”

Steve chuckles. He pulls the foreskin all the way up, and pushes his finger in the hole it creates.

Bucky gasps loudly, eyes wide in alarm. “Steve! Doesn’t that hurt? You could-“

“Shhh, relax. It doesn’t hurt. It feels really really good, actually. Now, everyone with foreskin can stretch it without it hurting. But because of the serum, I can go even more. So I’m gonna show you what normal people can do and then what I can do for you.”

Bucky nods, although he still looks slightly scared. “Okay...”

Steve grabs Bucky’s dick, stroking him a bit. Once Bucky has relaxed enough, Steve pushes their heads together and strokes them both, deciding to ease into it. Eventually, he pulls the foreskin with him, covering Bucky’s entire head with it.

Bucky gasps loudly, shaking violently. “Oh. Oh my god that-thats so-thats so warm and- oh!”

Steve smiles, nothing but utter love on his face. He strokes them like this for a while, before he smiles and kisses Bucky. “And now, I’m going to show you what I can do.”

He pushes the foreskin until it’s all the way at Bucky’s balls. Bucky goes wild, howling in pleasure and shaking like he’s been electrocuted. Steve moans as well; this feels so fucking good. “Yeah? You like that baby? Gonna cum inside my dick, Bucky?”

Bucky moans and sobs, trying to keep his hips still as Steve furiously works his hand over their cocks.

It doesn’t take long after that. The feeling is so tight and hot and wet and perfect; Bucky can’t hold on.

Steve’s eyes go wide, and he moans so loud he’s sure everyone could hear it. They fill his foreskin with cum together, and the wet hot friction... it’s just too good.

Steve pants after, pulling his foreskin back and making a face. This will be a bitch to clean later. “Was that good Bucky?”

Bucky nods, eyes wide as he keeps heaving in breaths. “Yeah. Yeah that was-that was amazing. I can’t wait to try more!”

Steve smiles, kissing Bucky softly. “We got all the time in the world, now.”


	4. B2-Stony

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> B2- Punishment  
> Remember these? Haha. Might come up with a new challenge? 🙈

Tony whimpers, grabbing onto the bedspread under Steve and crying. “24! I’m s-sorry sir, I’m so sorry, I’m so sorry!”

Steve has Tony over his lap, and he’s spanking Tony’s ass black and blue. He’s using a lot more strength than he usually does, but that’s because he doesn’t plan on fucking Tony after. He only goes easy—well, it’s still a dark crimson red, so does it count as easy?—when he’s also planning on slapping his glorious cheeks with his own thighs. But now? No. He’s too pissed to let Tony cum right now, so he’s going to punish him _bad_.

Tony screams out in pain at the next hit, feeling the skin peel as he starts to bleed. “25! Please sir, no more, I’m so sorry sir! I swear to you, I’ll never do it again! I’m so sorry!”

Steve hums, rubbing his sore ass in thought. He smirks as it makes Tony cry and whimper even more. “Okay. I’ll give you two choices for the next part of your punishment. There’s two more parts, okay? Color?”

Tony sobs in despair, wiggling on Steve’s lap. “G-green, yes sir. Two more parts and you’ll give me two choices for the next part.”

Steve nods, giving Tony’s bruised behind a soft pat that he knows hurts based on the choked sound Tony makes. “Here are your choices, so listen carefully. You can kneel on the rice-“ he hears Tony’s breath hitch at the promise. “-or you can sit on your heels.”

Tony whimpers, shaking as he thinks about what’s worse, his heels digging into his abused ass or kneeling on rice for… “c-can I… am I allowed to ask questions, sir?”

Steve laughs softly, smoothing a hand down Tony’s back. “You can _ask_.” No promise of an answer.

Tony sniffles and looks over his shoulder. “How long is the second part of my punishment?”

Steve thinks about it for a moment, and then nods to himself. “30 minutes. Enough time for me to watch one episode of the office.”

Tony bites his lip, closing his eyes. “What’s the third part of the punishment?”

Steve tsks. “No spoilers.”

Tony sobs and shakes his head, deciding he isn’t risking hurting his ass more than he needs to. “Okay. Thank you so much sir, for letting me ask questions.”

Steve hums, parting Tony’s cheeks and listening to him squeals. He rubs over the hole, not pushing in or anything, just rubbing over it. Just because he can.

Tony sobs, shaking his head. “The r-rice.”

~

One episode of the office later shows Tony picking rice out of his knees, with a constant trail of tears falling down his face a sore jaw from clenching his teeth together.

Steve smirks and kisses Tony’s forehead. “You did so good, baby. I’m proud of you for staying silent.”

Tony gasps at the small praise, leaning into Steve heavily. But he knows his punishment isn’t over yet.

“Okay baby, time for part three. Go lay down on the bed, get nice and comfortable. On your back, okay love? Good boy. Now scoot so your head is dangling over the side.”

Tony whimpers again, doing as told. He knows what this means. It means Steve is going to fuck his throat as hard as he can, which means Tony will not be able to breathe during or talk after. “Green,” he whispers, before opening his mouth like a good sub.

Steve hums and takes himself out of his pants, feeding his cock to Tony slowly at first. He moves his cock in and out of Tony’s mouth, letting him get used to it and also letting him breathe.

When Steve is sure he’s going to blow in the next few strokes, he gives in. “Hold your breath, pet,” he instructs.

Tony sucks in a very deep breath, shaking in anticipation.

Steve starts to use Tony’s throat brutally, going as deep as he possibly can as hard as he can. He enjoys the feeling of Tony’s nose as his balls slap it. He loves seeing Tony’s throat bulge obscenely. He loves hearing Tony choke on it as he tries to hold his breath as long as possible.

In the end it doesn’t last long, and he buries himself as deep as possible as he cums. He strokes his dick through Tony’s throat, feeling drool and cum leak out his mouth and down to Steve’s balls. He waits until he feels Tony swallow before he pulls out, watching his sub gasp for air in desperation. “Now, what do you say?”

Tony looks up at Steve, his eyelashes clumped together in the sticky mess. He’s _gorgeous_. “I’m… sorry…” he literally can’t speak above a whisper and even that hurts. “Thank you… for… punishing… me”

Steve smiles and kisses his forehead. “Good boy. Now, bath first or shower?”


End file.
